Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a lamination apparatus, and, more particularly, to a lamination apparatus that laminates a display panel and a window.
Discussion of the Background
A display device that implements various pieces of information on a screen is the core technology of the present information and communication generation, and has been continuously improved to be thinner, lighter, more portable, and have better performance. Accordingly, a flat display device, such as an organic light emitting display, has been spotlighted to reduce the weight and volume of the display device, which are significant disadvantages of a cathode ray tube (CRT).
Because the organic light emitting display has self-luminous characteristics and does not require any separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display, it is possible to reduce the thickness and weight of the organic light emitting display. Further, the organic light emitting display exhibits many high-quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.
Recently, for a slim display module such as a smart phone, a touch sensor is formed on a display panel of an organic light emitting display, and a display panel array, in which a window is laminated on a display panel using resin, is supplied to a display module manufacturer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.